


Astucia

by LeidyCC



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, seungseung
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Ocasiones en las que Hweseung se aprovechaba para acaparar a su líder…
Relationships: Lee Seunghyub | J.DON/Yoo Hoeseung
Kudos: 4





	Astucia

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Esta es mi primera historia para este par que me gusta mucho, inspirada en una de las últimas fotos que subió Hun en su IG.
> 
> Esto fue un pequeño ejercicio que realicé ya que ando bloqueada con otra historia, pero aun así me encantó escribirlo, espero que sea lo primero de mucho que haga para ellos. 
> 
> (No se me dan muy bien los títulos y los resúmenes, pero les prometo que la historia es mucho mejor)

**.**

**.**

Generalmente el día a día de los ídolos consistía en llevar a cabo diversas actividades, desde asistir a programas de música hasta sesiones de fotos prolongadas, y por ello aprovechaban esos preciados momentos mientras se trasladaban a sus destinos para descansar…

Y así lo hacía Hweseung en ese instante, que apenas tomó asiento en el avión que los llevaría hasta _Macau_ se acurrucó con su manta y cerró los ojos, poniéndose cómodo. Su cabeza cayó ligeramente hacia un lado y un suspiro se le escapó, a gusto con su posición.

El avión se elevó al máximo, o así lo sintió Hweseung entre su estado de relajación, y de pronto hubo un movimiento cuidadoso a su lado. Una cabeza se encontró con la propia, apenas rozándose, y los cabellos negros de la otra persona acariciaron los suyos más claros, generándole un cosquilleo agradable. E inconscientemente Hweseung quiso más, así que se inclinó hacia quien se encontraba a su lado (atraído más que por el perfume varonil que lo identificaba) hasta que sus hombros se juntaron en un cálido contacto a pesar de la suave tela que los cubría a los dos.

La estancia era silenciosa, la ventaja de viajar por la noche, y lo por lo tanto Hweseung podía percibir la respiración regular de su líder, que por si fuera poco no sólo llevaba calma a su corazón sino que también lo llenaba de un bonito sentimiento. Seunghyub tenía gran presencia en el escenario, como líder también mostraba firmeza ante su responsabilidad de representarlos y crear la mejor música para que cada talento sea aprovechado y lucido, pero también tenía su lado blando… Su calor, su aroma e incluso su suavidad eran detalles únicos que Hweseung se encontraba disfrutando cada vez más. 

De pronto, el avión se agitó (en lo que probablemente era una turbulencia) y Hweseung no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante la acción inesperada. Estaba muy relajado en su puesto, casi abrazando al sueño, y por lo tanto aquel brusco movimiento lo sorprendió… Entonces, una mano más grande alcanzó la que mantenía en su propio muslo, dándole caricias lentas, y la paz llenó cada parte de su cuerpo nuevamente.

Hweseung no experimentaba la sensación de sentirse protegido desde que era pequeño, generalmente por parte de sus padres, y aunque era el miembro más joven de su banda hecha familia Seunghyub se había encargado de cuidar muy bien de él… Y sinceramente, a Hweseung no le molestaba para nada, más bien se podía decir que se aprovechaba al acaparar a su líder sólo para él como en esos momentos ¿Estaba mal…?

Bueno, no le estaba haciendo daño a nadie y eso lo tranquilizaba de sobremanera. Y con ese último pensamiento, se acurrucó un poco más en Seunghyub y cayó dormido manteniendo su sonrisita intacta.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
